


Pieces

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Pieces

[ ](http://imageshost.ru/)

Рэй щелкает зажигалкой, пытаясь прикурить, но у него не получается. Он трясет зажигалку, матерится, снова щелкает, высекая лишь искры. У него немытые волосы, грязь под ногтями, круги под глазами, это его последняя пачка сигарет и бабло на исходе. У них почти кончился бензин, и они в редкой глуши в штате Орегон. Рэй взвинчен, раздражен, он давно нормально не спал и не ел.   
Брэд смотрит на него и в этот момент понимает, какой же Персон придурок, но он его придурок. Брэд знает, что значит для него Рэй, он не скрывает этого от себя уже давно. Но бывают моменты, когда это чувство становится таким острым, когда мир схлопывается до размера обкусанного Рэевского ногтя с заусеницей. Брэд вытаскивает из кармана новую зажигалку, которую он предусмотрительно стырил в маркете на их предыдущей заправке и прикуривает. Рэй смотрит на него своими огромными золотисто-карими глазами со стрелками черных ресниц, щурится от сигаретного дыма и улыбается и Брэд понимает, это навсегда. В этот момент он ощущает себя как никогда целым. 


End file.
